Mine
by The Crazed Artist
Summary: Summary: BLU Soldier and BLU Engineer are living together after the war has ended. However when a neighbor lady begins to flirt with Soldier, Engineer has to put his foot down. Warning: Contains EXTREMELY mature content, should not be read by minors.
1. Engineer Does Not Approve

Summary: BLU Soldier and BLU Engineer are living together after the war has ended. However when a neighbor lady begins to flirt with Soldier, Engineer has to put his foot down.

Warnings: Contains homosexual activities, bondage and abuse with a riding crop. Also the characters may seem a bit "out of character". Also contains a minor character that is not part of the Team Fortress 2 world.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Team Fortress 2 or any of its content, canon and characters. I am just a gamer who likes to write _**fan**_fiction.

Author's Notes: This was written at the request of a good friend and is dedicated to her. (You know who you are!) I let her pick the subject, pairing and the items used in this, so that's why they are in here. I am not the best writer and this is the first time I have written anything with so much sexual content so I am sorry if anything is wrong with it. I did try my best to keep the characters true to the canon style when I wrote this but I can't promise perfection. Other then that I have nothing to say except thank you for reading this and enjoy.

(Also, if this is too mature to be here, on , please tell me and I'll remove it.)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Mine**_

_Engineer was furious. Normally he considered himself a pretty calm and level-headed guy, not easily angered and quick to forgive. Of course, ever since Soldier moved back to Texas with him, things had become far from normal._

_Engineer peeked outside the window and scowled. Soldier was outside again talking to that Robinson woman that lived down the street. The first time he caught the woman flirting with Soldier, they got into a fight, but Soldier assured Engineer that it was innocent and they made up. However, in the weeks following the argument, Engineer noticed that Patricia Robinson had grown bolder in her flirting. Every time Solider would go outside to do yard work she would show up, usually bringing some treat along to use as a distraction. She would always get into a conversation with Solly, using every chance she could to touch him, on his shoulder, his arm, his hand, even his back. Of course, Engineer tried to reason that he shouldn't be jealous of such a desperate woman; but when he saw Soldier smiling and laughing as he talked to her, thanking her for the treats, and not noticing the way she admired the muscles of his bare chest and back... it made Engineer's blood boil and reason slip._

_He gripped the edge of the counter fiercely, his teeth grinding in fury as he watched her run a hand down his lovers back with a not-so-innocent smile on her face. Yes, he was angry at the woman, but mainly he was angry at Soldier for encouraging her; and he wanted it to stop. Engineer felt his scowl turn into a wicked grin as his brain began to supply him with ideas. Oh yes, Soldier should never had made him angry; and tonight, he was going to ensure Soldier learned never to make that mistake ever again._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Soldier groaned as he began to wake up, his head feeling thick and fuzzy. He remembered going inside the house, after finishing the yard work, and sitting down to the lunch Engineer had kindly prepared...but that's where everything went blurry. Soldier let out another groan as slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He was on...a concrete floor? He tried to move his hands to rub away the grit in his eyes but quickly found his hands were tied behind him. Soldier felt a surge of panic then. He didn't know where he was, he was bound and, from what he could tell, was naked except for his military boots. Those things combined, told him he was in serious trouble. He blinked rapidly as he struggled, trying to clear his eyes so he could look around the room for any hints of where he was and who might have done this to him.

He paused though, when he noticed the familiar blueprints on the wall and what looked to be a half constructed sentry gun nearby. Then he heard the click of boots walking towards him and he twisted to look at the source. What he saw made his mouth go dry.

It was Engineer's steps he was hearing, slowly making his way to where Soldier laid. The other man was wearing his favorite ten gallon hat, a pair of riding boots and gloves that shone darkly in the bright fluorescent light. He was also wearing a pair of black leather chaps, but that was not what made Soldier's eyes widen with desire. It was the fact that Engineer wore _nothing_ underneath the chaps, fully showing the man's erection, that made Soldier wish he could get up and touch his lover.

He opened his mouth to ask Engineer what was going on, but stopped when he noticed the items the other man carried. In one hand was a thick loop of leather with a metal clasp, that had what looked like tags attached and a leather leash. The other hand held a riding crop, a wicked looking thing that had a long leather tip that nearly touched the ground as Engineer came to a stop in front of him. Soldier snapped his jaw closed as he watched the tip begin to slowly bump against his lovers boot and made a subdued, tapping noise. He looked up at the other man's face, disturbed how cold Engineer's eyes looked as he peered back down on him and the way a sly grin began to creep up on his lover's lips.

Solder started when Engineer suddenly swooped down, grabbed the chords that stretched across his back, and dragged him upright onto his knees. He growled angrily and jerked trying to break free.

"Truckie, what the hell are you doing! Take these damn things off of me and-"

He was silenced when the loop of leather was held in front of his face and he could read what the tags said. It was his military dog tags, the familiar stiff print saying his name, rank and identification number. However the second tag, that was suppose to be a copy of the first, stated in the same formal print "Property of Dell Conagher, Engineer". Soldier gaped at the name for a moment before scowling.

"Property of...what are you trying to pull here Engie? I'm not some dog to be-"

This time he was cut off by the piece of leather being wrapped around his neck. He realized it was a collar when he heard the snap of the clasp closing behind his head and he let out another growl when Engineer tugged on the leash so it could hook on one of the hoist chains that dangled from the ceiling. The length of the leash was not very long and the tension forced Soldier to hold him self straight up to keep the collar from choking him. He bared his teeth when his lover pulled back to look at him, infuriated with the smug look on Engineer's face. He was about to snap out another protest but Engineer calmly spoke first.

"Ya never told me yer name was Jane..."

Soldier hissed at the mention of his name, not liking the reminder of his civilian past and he spat out his retort.

"You never told me your name was Dell."

Engineer just raised one eyebrow in response, before beginning to walk a slow circle around the bound man. Soldier tried best to remain angry and indignant, but couldn't hold onto the emotions. He felt them slip away, and a twinge of fear started to develop as Engineer kept pacing around him; the rhythmic sound of the clicking boot heels and the focused stare his lover pinned on him was unnerving to say the least. He also felt himself begin to harden when the other would pause to lightly drag the tongue of the riding crop on various parts on his body. Soldier shivered as Engineer paused again to drag the tip of the crop along the underside of his half erect cock. He scowled when he saw the other man smirk at his reaction to the touch.

"Enjoying this, soldier?"

Soldier glared at his lover, focusing it on one of the blueprints on the wall when Engineer stepped behind him.

"What are you playing at, truckie?"

Just as he said the last word, he felt the riding crop smack against the curve of his ass, making him jerk in pain.

"Ya will address me as sir when talking ta me, and only sir. Understood private?"

Soldier felt his anger swell up again as he snarled back.

"Like hell I am."

He did not even have enough time to brace himself before the riding crop rushed back down, the rod striking across his ass again.

"Ya _will_ call me sir, soldier."

Soldier gritted his teeth, feeling the soft leather tongue dragging along the fresh welts as Engineer waited for a response. He finally ground out his answer between his teeth.

"Understood, sir."

He felt the tongue continuing to drag across his skin, as Engineer moved to stand in front of him. He made sure he was scowling before he looked at his lover's face, only having to reinforce it when he saw the wicked grin the other had.

"Good, now I think it's time we discussed something that 'as been bothering me."

"And what in the hell might that be...sir?"

Soldier quickly added the last word when he felt Engineer tap the riding crop in warning against his thigh.

"Now don't slip up, soldier, I don't want ta have ta keep reminding ya."

Though, the way the corners of Engineer's lips twitched further up when he said that and the way he continued to stroke the tip of the riding crop up and down Soldier's thigh, told him the truth. Soldier fidgeted as he waited for Engineer to say something, rattling the chain his leash was attached to. He was painfully hard now and having to Engineer move around in those chaps, showing his ass and cock as he walked in those circles, made it almost unbearable. He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes when his lover suddenly stroked the leather tongue against his balls, moving it up to rub lightly at the base of his cock.

"I think we should talk about yer interactions with the Robinson woman."

It took Soldier a moment to register what was said, too distracted by the feeling of the riding crop touching him. When he did realize what Engineer was talking about he jerked a bit, tensing up.

"I thought we already discussed this Eng-...sir."

He warily watched as Engineer began to move again, listening to the sounds of the other man's boots tapping against the floor and feeling the tongue of the riding crop slide against his skin.

"We did, but I feel like things weren't resolved...at least not ta my satisfaction."

Soldier heard the clicks of the boots stop somewhere behind him and he craned his neck to see what his lover was doing. Before he could see anything though, he felt the riding crop hit one of the welts on his ass and he grunted in pain.

"Don't move, private. Now I am going to ask some questions and ya better be honest when ya answer them. Understand soldier?"

Soldier hesitated a moment and was about to ask why he was not allowed move, but the smack of the riding crop hitting another welt made him choke instead

"I asked if ya understood, soldier."

Soldier shuddered at the throbbing pain and whispered hoarsely.

"Yes sir, I understand sir."

He jumped when he felt the tongue of the riding crop begin to teasingly rub back and forth across the small of his back.

"Very good soldier. Now tell me, why do you talk to Ms. Robinson? She can't be that interesting."

Soldier knew saying the wrong thing would earn him another hit from the riding crop, and so he picked his words carefully.

"She is our neighbor, and you told me I should at least try to get along with our neighbors. I was just being polite, sir."

Soldier braced himself in case the answer was not suitable for his lover but eventually relaxed when the leather tongue just continued to rub slowly.

"Did ya know she has been flirting with ya in every conversation?"

Soldier's brow furrowed as he tried to think back to when he talked to Patricia that morning. He couldn't recall anything that could have counted as flirting.

"No I thought-"

He cried out as he felt the riding crop slap his ass again, striking hard enough to make his vision go slightly white at the edges. The crop came down three time before Engineer stopped and replied in an icy tone.

"Wrong answer soldier."

Soldier gave a low groan of pain. God it hurt. He panted for breath and tried to pull away when the riding crop's tip touched one of the marks on his ass.

"How can you be so _blind_ to her advances?"

Soldier just closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing, the jerking rise and fall of his chest was causing the electric chords that wrapped around him to rub his skin raw. Besides, he didn't have an answer. How could he answer that question when he didn't even realize he was being flirted with? He kept his eyes closed as he heard Engineer begin to walk again, the soft clicks of the boots coming to a stop in front of him. His eyes snapped open though, as he felt a gloved hand roughly grab his jaw, and he looked up at his lovers face. The coldness had left Engineer's eyes and they now burned with jealousy and rage.

"She even dared to _touch_ ya."

Before Soldier could reply, the other man bent down and crushed their lips together. He could hear the sound of the riding crop landing on the ground as Engineer dropped it and jerked forward when he felt his lovers other hand run down his back.

"She touched something that belongs to me, and only me."

The grip on his jaw tightened as Engineer broke the kiss.

"She touched you here..."

Soldier felt the hand not holding his face, touch the back of his wrist.

"..and here..."

The hand slowly stroked his shoulder.

"...even here."

He shivered as he felt the gentle touch on his back again. He focused on his lover's face and saw the sorrow that now rested there. He managed to open his mouth, after Engineer's grasp on his jaw relaxed a bit, and muttered softly.

"I'm sorry Engie."

He kept his eyes locked with the other man to show his sincerity and waited for the other to respond. Engineer just stared at him for a moment before letting his jaw go and moved to kneel in front of him. When the other was settled and they were close enough for their knees and chests to to touch, Soldier jerked slightly forward and kissed the other man. He let out a moan of pain and pleasure when the hand that rested on his back slid down to grab his ass, causing his hips to move forward and their cocks to grind against each other. He felt Engineer bite down on his bottom lip as the other man reached between them and took both of their cocks in one hand, roughly stroking them. He shuddered at the combined sensation of the soft leather gloves stroking him and the pressure of his lovers erection being held against his, letting out another moan when Engineers tongue slipped into his mouth.

He ended the kiss as he came in the other man's hand, his back arching in pleasure and his hips jerking sporadically. Soldier watched as his lover also reached orgasm, drinking in the sight of Engineers flushed face and how the other man's eyes looked when they were dark and heavy with lust. Engineer held still for a few moments, panting, and still gripping their cocks together. After a while he let go and held his dirtied glove up in front of Soldier face. Understanding what the other wanted, Soldier obediently began to lick off the semen that clung to the black leather, sucking lightly on Engineer's fingers as he did so. The other man watched him, with half lidded eyes, for a few minutes and when the glove was cleaned, he leaned forward to whisper into Soldiers ear.

"Remember, you are mine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_It was a week after the "incident" when Engineer saw Ms. Robinson approach Soldier again, this time with a plate of brownies. He watched with a slight smile as Soldier coldly replied to her, and then left her standing there at the fence with a hurt expression when he went back to doing the yard work. He let the curtain fall shut and returned to fixing Soldier's lunch._

_His plan had worked and now he didn't have to worry about that silly woman and her desperate attempts to woo Soldier. He gave a soft, calm smile as he stacked slices of tomato onto the sandwich he was preparing for his lover. He was also relieved to have found out Soldier was not too upset about what happened and forgave him the very next day. Even, for the fact Engineer had drugged his food do pull everything off._

_His smile expanded as his hand reached up to touch the fading bite mark on his shoulder and his thoughts focused more on Soldier. He recalled how lover grabbed him, as soon as Engineer had removed the extension chords binding him, and made that mark. He gave as small chuckle as he remembered how, right before he bit down, Soldier had growled out:_

_**"Remember, you are mine too."**_


	2. If You Give a Soldier a Lobster

Okay, my friend requested I write something as a semi-sequel for "Mine", and have it involving an angry Soldier holding a lobster. This is really suppose to be a gag chapter, and instead of it filled with sex it is just funny. So enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**If You Give a Soldier a Lobster...**_

Engineer covered his face with his hands and tried his best not to sob. He knew this would probably be a bad idea, but the sentimental part of his brain had insisted on going through with it, and look where it got him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It all started one morning, while sitting at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper at breakfast. The date on the paper had informed him that in one week, it would be exactly a year since he and Solider had moved in together. He had remembered how his father and mother always celebrated their anniversaries and how it somehow made them happier, at least for the rest of the month before bills and stress built up again. He knew Soldier would not be expecting anything, hell, he would be lucky if Soldier even noticed the date. Still, Engineer decided he should plan at least _something_ special to celebrate the occasion. However, like all of his plans, it had snowballed into something else entirely.

He had originally thought about having a peaceful dinner at home and maybe spending the rest of the evening stargazing or doing "recreational" activities in the bedroom. When the day of the anniversary arrived though, he found himself with a reservation to a fancy french restaurant, two tuxedo rentals and a very sulky lover, who sat on the bed claiming he wasn't going to degrade himself to the point of wearing a 'clown suit'. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Engineer, and the promise of wearing the riding chaps later tonight, to get Soldier into the suit.

They had barely manage to leave the house, mainly due to Soldier trying to get Engineer to wear the riding chaps right then and there, but they were able to make their reservation in time.

Engineer had thought that after that ordeal, the rest of the night would go smoothly. Of course, he should have remembered that lady luck never really did like him. When they entered the restaurant they found out that the 'private' booth Engineer requested was in fact a tiny table in the middle of the main dining room that was surrounded by other diners. The next surprise happened when they opened the menu and discovered that seafood was the special that evening. It would not have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Engineer had a shellfish allergy and that every dish had some sort of crab, oyster, or lobster as an ingredient. Eventually they had consulted a waiter to see if they could get a a dish that did not have the allergen. With much debate, Engineer settled on eating the plain salad that came with Soldier's order of lobster instead. Engineer had also ordered some wine to sit at their table while they waited for their meals, but neither of them touched it. Soldier was too busy rearranging his silverware ("What are these croutons thinking! Ms. Spoon should be with Mr. Fork, not with Madame Knife!...Why the hell are there two Mr. Forks...") while Engineer tried his best to keep the other quiet and ignore the stares being aimed their way.

Engineer was ready to jump out of his seat and drag Soldier home, feeling too uncomfortable with the whole entire thing, when their food arrived. He managed to calm a bit down, as their plates were set before them, and decided that he could at least manage to get through the meal. After one bite though, he could feel the tell-tale tingle on his lips and tongue and the swelling pressure in his throat. He quickly spat out the offending piece of food and then promptly erupted into a coughing fit, making Solider jump out of his seat and rush to his side. Between gasps of breath, he managed to tell his partner what happened and that there was some kind of shellfish in the salad. He was finally feeling the swelling going away, only having been exposed to the allergen for a few seconds , when Solider called over their server to interrogate him on what the chef had put in the salad.

After a few minutes of questioning, the flustered waiter managed to stutter out that some clam meat might have been added to the salad mix; and that was when the evening turned, from a bad night, into a disaster.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Now, Engineer was sitting in the middle of a very expensive restaurant, filled with high-class people who were all watching the display that now played out in front of them.

That display was Soldier standing on top of the table, wearing the wine cooler upside down on his head and brandishing the lobster from his meal; all while gripping the server by his collar and yelling at the top of his lungs about how the man was a ' useless maggot' and instructing him to go kill himself to relieve his ancestors of the shame.

Yes, he knew that this was going to be a bad idea; and even though he knew that Soldier was just trying to protect him, Engineer vowed then and there never to take Solly _anywhere_ ever again.


End file.
